


So Close to Paradise

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Mile High Club, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: The newly weds take off to kick off their honeymoon in the sun! They just have to get there first. Emma does her best to reassure her new husband on his first flight!





	So Close to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> One day until the wedding!!!! So in celebration please enjoy this pre honeymoon smutty story!

“Killian, we are gonna be fine. People go on planes all the time, we aren't going to die,” Emma attempted to reassure her pirate who was currently pacing back and forth waiting for their flight to board. 

“I know it’s just I don’t understand why we can’t sail the Jolly to our destination?” Hook question. 

“Because it would take months to get to Hawaii by ship. Besides it is much safer to fly there than it is to sail there, even if you are the best captain in all the realms,” She smiled stepping closer to him, hoping that the flattering would help calms him worries. Emma could almost see the fear radiating from him. The whole car ride to the New York City airport he was having a panic attack. Emma even offered to cancel the trip if he was this upset about it, but of course he said that he didn't want to be the reason that they had to cancel their honeymoon. 

This would be his first time flying. They were both headed to the island Maui to start off their marriage, and even though Killian spent the majority of his life on the high seas, fighting off danger the thought of flying literally terrified him. She had to do some considerable convincing just to get him into the car on the way to the airport. Emma tried to show him the statistics that proved that flying was actually the safest form of travel but he didn't listen. Even though he's been in this world for years now, he still thought that planes were magic flying death traps. 

Nevertheless, Emma was still so excited. Not only was she going to get some much needed vacation time lying on the beach, but she was going with the man of her dreams who has now been her husband for a full twenty four hours. Their wedding was perfect and everything she could have dreamed. Of course there were a few bumps in the road (that was to be expected it being Storybrooke), but all that mattered to Emma was that she was marrying her best friend. And she knew that Killian would love Hawaii once they arrived. 

They were staying at a four star hotel right on the beach that offered fine dining, couples massages, and some of the most beautiful views on the island. They also rented a boat to explore the gorgeous scenery with. It was the perfect trip, no magic, no villains, no curses. Just the two of them for three whole weeks. But the trip wasn't going to happen unless she could get her husband on the damn plane! 

Emma heard their flight number loud and clear over the intercom announcing that the plane was now boarding. She took her husband's hand, dragging him to the terminal. Emma could tell he was still in a panic. He was breathing hard and she could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. And their was a faint sheen of sweat covering his face. 

Emma knew that his anxiety was also probably due to the fact that he couldn't wear his hook in the airport. It always made him feel self conscious, like a piece of him was missing. He detested wearing that fake hand. To him it just felt wrong after wearing a hook for decades, but Emma explained to him how off putting her second favorite attachment would look in a high security facility. He finally came to his senses and agreed to leave the hook at home.

Emma handed both their tickets to the man standing beside the door, before ushering them both through. They then walked down a narrow hallway that to Killian felt very crowded and claustrophobic. Emma squeezed his hand tightly as a redheaded woman dressed in a blue blazer and pencil skirt helped direct them to their seats. She was overly friendly for Emma’s taste but she was more focused on her husband's shaking hand than the flight attendants annoying voice. But before they could sit down another woman walked up the aisle greeting them. 

“Hello, are you Mrs. and Mr. Jones?” The lady asked, cocking her head to the side. Mrs. Jones, Emma would never grow tired of hearing that. 

“Um, yes we are. Is there a problem?” She implored giving the woman a half smile. 

“Oh no, everything's just fine. I just came to tell you that you’ve been upgraded to first class. If you follow me I can show you to your new seats,” The attendant kindly grinned gesturing for them to get up. 

“First class? But we didn't buy first class tickets? Emma argued wondering what had changed. 

“A woman named Mary Margaret called a little over an hour ago and upgraded your tickets. She called it a honeymoon gift which by the way congratulations! So if you want to follow me I can escort you to your seat,” She beamed, as Emma and Killian walked closely behind her. 

First class was so much more extravagant than she would have thought. Emma didn't even want to think about how much one ticket would cost let alone two! She definitely had to call and thank her parents when they landed. Each seat had their own mini flat screen TV paired with a pillow and blanket along with a seat that reclined all the way back. This would absolutely make a ten hour flight significantly more enjoyable. 

“What is first class, love?” Killian asked following closely behind her. 

“Um, it’s the same as where we were sitting just a lot nicer,” Emma explained. In all her life she had never sat up front. She could never afford it. The seats were even set up in a way that ensured a small level of privacy with the option of little curtains dividing each pod, unlike the seats in coach that were so close together you could hardly breath. Emma thanked the woman than turned to look at Hook who was still holding tightly to her hand. 

“Killian, are you okay?” She wondered, rubbing his arms attempting to comfort him. She knew that he was still terrified but Emma couldn't help thinking how adorable he was at this moment. He would never want to worry her any further than he already was. So she thought maybe distracting him would be the best bet. At least until the plane took off. She hoped by then he would get used to it and calm down. He was still frozen in the middle of the aisle when Emma placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. 

“Hey,” Emma stressed, trying to get some sort of reaction from him. “Sorry, love I was just thinking. I’m fine, really,” He assured her, giving her his famous cheeky grin. 

“So, do you want the window seat or the aisle seat?” She questioned, wanting to give him first pick. 

“Which one do you think I would like better?” He asked. “Well, I think you would like the window seat. You can shut the blind if you don’t want to see the outside, but when we fly over the pacific the ocean might help calm you,” She suggested, while twirling her newest ring upon her left finger. 

“Then the window seat it is,” Killian nervously smiled, but Emma could see right through it. He was trying to be brave, but failed miserably. She watched him lay his head back against the seat and close his eyes. It was something that he would often do in attempt to calm down. And it usually worked, but not this time. The redhead lady from earlier walked by checking on all the passengers when Emma had an idea. 

“Excuse me, ma’am. Could you bring me a rum neat please?” She pleaded, hoping that alcohol was the answer at the moment. 

“I’m sorry Miss, but we don't serve until we are up in the air,” She kindly reported. 

“Well you see, this is my husbands first time flying and he is a little nervous and I really think it would help ease his worries,” Emma begged leaning in, whispering to the lady trying to be as discreet as possible. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” The redhead nodded before turning and walking down the narrow aisle. Emma was relieved when she came back with a glass of rum and an extra mini bottle just incase. It was just enough to get him through the take off. Once they were in the sky he seemed slightly less terrified, or at least he got better at hiding it. He still never let go of her hand. Emma loved how their rings touched when their fingers were intertwined. 

The first hour of the flight went by with very few words shared between them, which was odd for him. They had only experienced a small amount of turbulence thus far which didn't sit well with Killian. He didn't quite understand the logistics of it and to be honest neither did Emma. She simply kept reassuring him that the plane was fine and that it was normal. It was now almost 10pm and Emma was feeling the stress and exhaustion of the day. Emma closed the curtains that separated them from the rest of first class, then lifted the armrest up that divided them and scooted closer to him. 

“We should probably try to get some sleep. When we get to Maui I don’t want to spend a whole day sleeping in our hotel. If we are gonna be cooped up in there I want to be doing other things,” Emma hinted, playing with the buttons of his vest. She loved how he always looked put together. It took her months to get him to wear a robe or lounge clothes around the house. The word casual was not in this navy man’s vocabulary. It was either full uniform or nothing. Here Emma was wearing leggings and a tanktop and Killian was dressed in his usual attire, consisting of black jeans, a button up, and a vest with his leather jacket draped over the back of his seat which was now slightly leaned back. 

“I’ll do my best, love,” He grinned, as he kissed the top of her head. He still couldn't believe that he was actually married to this woman snuggled up beside him. 

“Good, the flight will go by much faster if we can get some sleep,” Emma yawned, burrowing into his chest. Being a kid of the foster system, Emma had to learn at an early age the art of sleeping anywhere. She drifted off in no time leaving him still sipping on his third rum of the flight. Killian had hoped he would be able to soon follow his Swan, but sleep never came. He just watched his wife peacefully slumber without a worry in the world. He just assumed that after a life of living on the open waters he would be used to sleeping in rough conditions but frankly being thousands of feet up in the air still terrified him and he didn't think that fear would fade anytime soon. So Killian decided to pick up his book he brought along and attempt to get his mind off the potential of dying in a firery crash. 

An hour went by and Emma was still fast asleep, Killian's heart soothing her. He loved when he could feel her body press against him. He could feel her perfect breasts tease the hair on his chest when she breathed in, even though there was multiple layers of fabric between them. Killian savored that feeling. 

The night before their wedding they slept apart which was horrible. It took everything in him to stay put on the Jolly and not run home and hold her. It wasn't even necessarily about the sex, which was still incredible. But it was more about the constant physical contact that they both so desperately craved. That imitate touch was a habit that was formed very early in their relationship. It was odd at first because neither of them in any of their past relationships considered themselves to be “needy” but since the start they just accepted that this was a whole different ball game. 

After an hour into Emma’s nap she began to stir, sensing that Killian was still awake she slipped her fingers in the small opening of his shirt, lightly scratching his coarse chest hair. Her eyes were still closed but it didn't keep her hand from wandering up and down his torso. 

“I’m sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you,” Killian shared, not knowing quite how to interpret his wife's drifting hand. 

“Oh, you didn't wake me. Sorry you haven't been able to sleep,” She whispered, careful not to wake the rest of the sleeping passengers. 

“It’s quite alright, love. It’s not your fault,” He promised, kissing the top of her head. 

“I just wish there was something I could do,” She confessed finally opening her eyes completely. 

“Well unless you have some of Regina’s sleeping curse in that bag of yours I don't think sleep is in the near future for me,” Killian teased as Emma scooted in closer. 

“Well there is one thing that always seems to tire you out,” Emma flashed him a saucy smirk that even in the dark he could see. Before he even had the chance to open his mouth her lips found his in an earth shattering kiss, pushing all fears and anxieties of the day away. 

Emma had no idea where this adventures streak of hers was coming from, but ever since she met Hook something new and exciting erupted inside of her that had her longing for more than just the standard missionary vanilla sex she had previously partaken in. And usually Killian never argued with her fantasies. In fact he encouraged it, but undressing each other with dozens of people mere feet away was a little explicit even for him. She started to nibble down his jaw and up to his ear, sucking and biting on the lobe. 

“Love, I appreciate the thought but we are very much out in the open,” He quietly moaned doing his best to control his natural urges, as she started to rub his manhood through his jeans. Her hands traveling up his thighs, thumb tracing over the outline of his arousal, hidden to her by a single layer of clothing. His breathing faltered at the unexpected gesture, a silent curse spilling from his lips. 

“You’ll just have to stay really quiet then,” Emma ignored him, her fingers were already undoing his pants, moving inside to grasp him giving him a teasing stroke. 

“Fuck, Emma. That’s not fair, I won’t be able to reciprocate like this,” Killian protested, attempting to find something to anchor himself to. 

“I don’t mind. Let me do this for you. Just relax and let me take care of the rest,” She breathed into his ear while her hand was still very much at work. Emma then moved to unzip his jeans, pulling him free from the restricting fabric while her lips traveled downward to his neck. She swiped her thumb across his head, smearing the precum that had gathered there. He pulsed in her hand, as she pressed lightly into his slit with a firm promising squeeze. And in that moment all thoughts of protesting flew from his mind. 

He just had to remember to stay silent, which hopefully wouldn't be a problem. As a navy man growing up in tight quarters one learns how to stay quiet during moments like this. But that was only when he was pleasuring himself. Emma on the other hand was a completely different situation. He just prayed that he could heed her request.

Emma moved down his shaft at a torturously slow pace, wanting to work her pirate up before giving him what he truly desired. It didn't take long until he was hard and heavy in her grasp. With a satisfactory smile, Emma moved to kiss the exposed skin of his chest before making her way to his weeping cock. 

Dipping down she swirled her tongue around his head, moaning as the salty taste of precum invaded her senses. She pumped her hand, squeezing him lightly as she reached the base of his shaft. Ghosting her mouth down his erection, stopping to occasionally give him a taunting lick. She then moved her free hand to cradle his balls giving him feather like touches that drove him mad with want, enjoying how his eyes fluttered shut at the motion. 

Using her hand as an extension of her mouth, she bobbed back down pumping him with her fist, steadily increasing the pace of her ministrations. Her lips curved around him when she heard him stifle back a moan, a sound that went straight to her clit. Emms’s cheeks hollowed out as her swollen lips sucked harder adding more satisfying pressure to his length. She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute as she took him deeper. 

Killian’s mind was racing at the erotically enticing sight in front of him. His desire pooling deep within as he twisted her golden strands through his fingers, guiding her as she moved down his shaft. He thought he would burst at the seams with the heat coursing through his veins. She began to work him deeper, tongue lips and throat mingling to tease his pulsing cock.

Emma softly hummed in appreciation, her eyes looking up to meet his through her thick lashes. She took him as deep as she could swallowing around him, as her nose brushed the soft curls around his arousal. The feeling of the back of her throat around him was finally his undoing. His seed shot up into her mouth in thick ropes, coating her throat. Emma happily took everything he had to offer, enjoying the tangy taste of his release. At last, she drew herself back painfully slow until he slipped out from mouth and slumped against his jeans, wet and spent. 

Emma’s lips covered his again in a loving and tender kiss. He was still in shock over what just happened. And the best part was there was no Grumpy or Snow or anyone else for that matter to interrupt them. Killian could get used to moments like this that weren't disturbed by a crisis or a curse. He tucked himself back into his jeans as they both grinned ear to ear.

“So, how do you feel now?” Emma questioned still wearing that sinful grin. 

“Very relaxed thanks to you, Swan,” Hook beamed still keeping his voice down.

“Killian, didn't you hear? It’s Jones now,” She corrected nuzzling back into his chest.

“That might be, but you’ll always be my Swan,” He promised, kissing her cheek as they layed back together. They were both able to sleep peacefully for the remainder of the flight. And Emma and Killian both knew that as husband and wife, they could conquer anything that was thrown their way. They were best friends, soulmates, true loves, and as partners they knew the love they shared was the most powerful magic of all. This was a brand new start for them both. And they were sure as hell gonna take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always leave a like, review, prompt, suggestion, etc. Follow me on tumblr @rubyrose82 or my Captain Swan Blog @captain-swan-coffee I hope you like it! Can't wait for tomorrows episode!


End file.
